Realization
by MissJuliaS
Summary: Jethro and Jenny - one shot: About how Jethro came to term about Jenny, set in season 5. The moment Jethro realized he chose her! ;my version of Jibbs in season5!


**Realization**

_**A/N; Hey again! So I came up with this on my way home to school, just about yesterday and decided to share my thought of Jibbs after the episode ex-file, season 5. Hope ya'll like it. **_

_**Happy reading!**_

"Why are you here?" She asked hesitantly, but yet still curious of what this visit was.

There was silence; he looked at her for a moment - a long moment. Then he decided to walk past her, through the hallway of her townhouse and into her study. He was standing in front of her liquor supplies. But she didn't think he'd come here for her taste of liquor.

"Ran out of Bourbon Jethro?" She attempted to try once again.

He turned towards her, with a small grin on his face. "You know why I'm here Jen?" He asked suddenly.

She thought she was being joking around. Is he really for real? The thought crossed her mind. "Yea of course I know why you're here. It's not like I've been asking that question or anything!" She growled out, gesturing with her hands up in the air.

"Why you Jen?" He asked, again another confusing question for her to answer.

She glared at him like he's lost his goddamn mind. "Why me what?" She asked, almost shouting and began to get tired of his little game he's been playing. "What the hell are you talking about?" This time she really did raise her voice.

"Why are you always in my head?"

She was stunned at his last question, almost speechless actually. She didn't know how to take that. What did it mean?

"Because I piss you off" She answered sarcastically.

He let out a small laugh. The first hearable sound all evening.

"Jethro I'm tired. I want to go to bed and sleep. It's been a long day at the agency and it's gonna be even longer tomorrow, so can you please tell me what the hell is wrong with you. Cause if you won't, I can always call Ducky" she said, quite exhausting. She was really looking forward to this evening for herself. She was looking forward to a nice home cook meal from Noemi and a nice warm bed, before she had to get up tomorrow morning and deal with political crisis. Never in a million years did she expect her former partner/ex-lover, knocking on her front door and standing in front of her now, clearly delusional. Because she haven't gotten any answers from him since he walked through her front door. She was tired. She was exhausted. She wanted to catch up on some sleep, and the last thing she wanted to do was to deal with a delusional Leroy Jethro Gibbs in her study.

He stepped closer and closer towards her, and she felt like she couldn't breathe. There it was - that look in his eyes. She hasn't seen that look in a long, long time. She almost thought it was lost forever. That look always made her dizzy in the head, and that feeling was back again.

He was inches away from her. He locked his eyes with hers, a smug smile on his face. He reached to touch her face gently, rubbing her cheek.

She came to her senses; "What are you doing Jethro?" She almost asked outrages, or rather tried to pretend to be outrages when he decided it was okay for him to touch her like a lovesick teenage boy.

She tried to break away from his embrace but he was faster and hugged her tighter around the waist, she struggled a little bit, but gave up as soon as he pulled her tighter and tighter against his chest.

"I don't get my feelings for you" He said. "After all these years -" he broke off when he heard her clear her throat. "You don't really know why I'm here?"

She looked confused. What just happened?

He kept his arm tightly around her waist; she put both of her palms on his chest for support.

He looked at her, starred at her. His heavenly blue eyes bored through her soul. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

What? Did he just said that to her?! She didn't know what to believe anymore.

"Me? - you're the one...!" He cut her off. He pressed his lips hard against hers. At first she struggled, tried to break free - but as always, she gave in. Damn she'd longed for this. She had dreamed and imagined that he would kiss her like this. But what did he really want? He wouldn't come over here, in her townhouse, just for a kiss.

His hands were all over her body. Hot and passionated kisses were exchanged between them. It's like they don't need air to breathe. They were on like that for a while.

She closed her eyes briefly and suddenly didn't feel his lips against hers anymore.

He kept looking at her, and when she finally opened her eyes, he cherished her cheeks.

"Mind telling me what that was?" She asked him hoarsely, barely had any air left in her lungs.

He let out a small laugh. "A kiss" he simply said.

She narrowed her eyes at him. And he still had his free arm around her waist. "I know what a kiss is Jethro - but why?"

"Cause how I feel about you..." He replied.

She looked confused. After all this time...he didn't forget about Paris?

"Thought you hated me..." She said softly, watching his eyes.

"Never" he whispered "didn't like the director much though..."

She laughed."Why now?"

"Cause it took me this long to figure it out" He confessed.

Her heart pounded. Couldn't find words to describe this feeling she's having right at this very moment.

"You couldn't just say that you love right away?"

"And miss the kiss? No way" He snorted.

She left a smile on her face before turning back to him. "What happens now…?" She asked, turning seriously. "You know it's complicated right?"

He looked at her seriously and nodded. She was right, it was complicated. A lot of things could happen right now. They would try to avoid repeating the same history in Paris, but they also know that nothing is certain anymore – not for their relationship. They also knew that it was always a sparkle between them, but both decided to back away, cause of the complications and the history between them. And now…what would happen to them now? Jethro just confessed something in front of her, something that she can relate to.

"I want you" He said, low enough for her to hear. She gave him a light kiss at the corner of his mouth. "There's two way "

"Name it"

"You either want this or you don't…" He explained.

Jenny rubbed her forehead and got out of his embrace. "Jethro, I do want this – I mean really want this, but…"

"Yes or no Jen?" he cut her off. "Simple as that"

"Simple? It's not simple Jethro…"

"Yes or no Jenny?" He cut her off again, and when she was about to argue with him, he gave her _the look. _And she understood where he was coming from. She understood his argument.

She nodded slowly. "Yes…"

He came up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Then we do it…" He tried to reassure her and she smiled, giving in quite easily. "Taking it step by step – starting with the bedroom" She giggled when he turned her around and guided her towards the stairs.

"You know this whole journey started with you not buying me dinner first…" She kept giggling.

"You're right…" He joked. "I'll do that –"he locked his eyes on hers again. "– _after_ I've showed you the bedroom" and he kept pulling her up the stairs all giggling and laughing.

"I think I now my own bedroom thank you very much" She retorted sarcastically.

On top of the stairs, he pulled her closer to him. "Think you're memory's still a bit fuzzy…" and shoved her inside the bedroom. When he stepped inside himself, she almost attacked him with a kiss.

"Oh and by the way…" She broke off, let out a heavy breathe. "– I love you too"

The door closed slowly.

_**My first attempt on a jibbs one shot! What do you think? Like/hate?**_

_**A review would want me to write even more Jibbs ;)**_

_**Thanks ya'll!**_

_**xoxo, Julia**_


End file.
